New girl
by technogrl15
Summary: why has sam never told Danny and Tucker about her cousin? wait! she's a what? first DP fic, plz review! rating to be safe.
1. Who?

K, so this is my 1st DP fic, so don't kill me, plz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Sam, Tucker, and so on…

Chapter 1

_Oh man!_ Danny thought, _Did I really have to come to school, just to get shoved into lockers with Tucker by these jerks?_

Danny and Tucker were in the middle of getting beat up, when they saw a flash of red, and a fist and a well-aimed kick knock their persecuters to the ground.

"You ever mess with these guys again," the voice of their rescuer said, "You mess with me." With that, she shoved Dash and Kwan into the locker they had been about to put Danny and Tucker in.

_Who the heck is this girl!? _Danny thought.

_Hmm..._ Thought Tuker, _She's cute, and strong... I could totally use a girl like that!_

The girl turned around, and Danny got a good look at her. She was tall, with her red hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a black, short sleeved T-Shirt, with the words, _beat it!_ on the front, and faded blue jeans. Tucker was awestruck by the fact that she had just beat up the two biggest bullys in the school.

"Hey, you guys ok?" she asked them, holding out a hand to help them up from the ground, her green eyes filled with concern.

"Uh, yeah." Danny said, "Who are you anyways?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kira, my family just moved here."

"Well, Kira, how are you?" Tucker asked.

"I'm fine." Kira answered him, "But don't try any tricks on me slick. I already know you can't get a girlfriend."

"Aww man!"

Danny looked over Kira's shoulder and waved. "Hey Sam!" he said as his other best friend walked up behind Kira.

"Hey Danny, Tucker." Then she turned to Kira. "So, Kira, how's your first day here going? Beat anyone up yet?"

Kira lauged, "Sam, you know me. I already beat up Dash and Kwan 'cause they were about to shove these guys into a locker." She said as she stuck her thumbs in her pockets.

Sam lauged. "You always have to start at the top, don't you?"

"Yep."

"Wait, wait wait!" Danny said. "You two know eachother?"

"Oh I'm sorry Danny!" Sam said, "I never told you about Kira?"

"No." Chourused Danny and Tucker expectantly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! Kira, why don't you tell them?"

"Ok then." Kira said, "I'm Sam's cousin."

- END OF CHAPTER-

well, there ya go! plz reveiw!


	2. Just the beginning

K, so here's chap 2, plz r&r!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom/Fenton, Sam, Tucker, Dash, bla bla bla...

Chapter 2

"Wait," said Tucker, "You guys are _cousins_? And you never told us?" _that you had a totally hot cousin?_ he finished in his mind.

"Yeah, really! You could've told us Sam!" Danny said, "I mean, c'mon! We _are_ your best freinds! We have been since Kindergarden!"

"Well, I just forgot!" Sam practically yelled. "Sorrr-y!"

"Guys!" Kira butted in, "Stop fighting! Man, it's just me!" She paused, "Man, that came out all wrong." Kira muttered to herself.

"Kira, just stay out of this." Danny said, and went back to yelling at Sam.

Tucker walked up to Kira. "Do you wanna just go outside or something while their fighting?"

"Uh, sure..." she said.

"Don't worry." he said as they walked outside, "This happens _all _the time. I just usually don't have someone to talk to when they do." he laughed. "This is when I usually try to pick up girls."

Kira laughed. "You aren't gonna try anything on me now, are you?"

"Psh, no! I'm too scared of getting beat up!" he said, and they both burst out laughing.

"Good call."

"But..." he hesitated, "Can I have your phone number? You know, just for homework and stuff. Not anything serious!" he quickly added.

"Yeah, sure." she rattled off her phone number for him, and he entered it in his PDAs. All 5 of them.

The bell rang, and they rushed off to class.


	3. The Note

Ok, so Danny + Sam just had a big fight, and Tucker + Kira had a chance to get acquainted. What happens?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom/Fenton, Sam Tucker, and all them. But I _do _own Kira. After all, I made her up!

Here's the story! Hope you like it!

Chapter 3

As Kira and Tucker walked into class, they saw Danny and Sam sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Oh no." Tucker whispered to Kira as they sat down. "This isn't good. Normally-"

"Normally they're sitting next to each other, chatting away." Kira said, cutting him off. "I know. Sam told me." She said when Tucker gave her a surprised look.

It was history class, and Mr. Lancer, the teacher they seemed to have for every class, was blabbing away about something like the revolutionary war. Kira was almost asleep when she got a note passed to her. She opened it up, and it said:

**So, do ya wanna hang out l8r? just my house, cuz it seems like**

**Danny + Sam rn't gonna b very fun 2 b w/ 2day.**

**TucKEr**

Kira glanced over at him, and he smiled nervously and waved.

_Sure, why not? Dont get any ideas tho._

**Don't worry, i won't.**

_Good._

**So... See u l8r?**

_Yeah, i have CI next, so ill c u aftr skool._

Before Tucker could respond, the bell rang, and Tucker had to go to Science with Sam while Kira went to Current Issues with Danny.

-END CHAPTER-

i kno, it was short. sry. thanx 4 readin + plz reveiw!


	4. Current Issues

K, this chapter is written in Kira's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and all them.

ENJOY THE STORY!

Chapter 4

As I walked to Current Issues, I saw Danny ahead of me, and consideredspeeding up to walk next to him, but decided against it. When I walked in, the only empty seat was next to him, though. So I sat down, casting a cold stare at Dash and Paulina, who were looking at us and snickering. Dash immediatly quieted, but Paulina didn't know anything. So I got up and walked over.

"Do I need to teach you something too?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"N-no, you don't need to teach her anything!" Dash stammered, horrified.

Paulina still didn't get it. "And what exactly would you teach me?" She asked, sassy as ever.

"The fact that my friends and I are _not_ to be laughed at." I said, and stalked back over to my seat. I didn't even bother to look back to see her reaction. I plopped down next to Danny.

"What in the world made you do that?" he asked, still angry from his fight with Sam.

"What? You don't get mad when people laugh at you all day long?" I asked him. "Or do you just take it out on something else?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked suprised. "N-no!" he stammered. He had _no_ idea that I knew his secret. He was about to say something else, but my pager had gone off and I was heading out the door to the bathroom.

-END CHAPTER-

there ya go! Reveiw plz!


	5. addition 2 chap 4 SRY!

Sry! I totally 4got this paragraph!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and all them.

Addition 2 chapter 4

Once in the bathroom, I did a quick change in one of the stalls. I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled. Black hair pulled back in a ponytail and my black combat suit. No one would recognize me. I broke a window and headed off to the training field.

-END CHAPTER-


	6. Training

Still Kira's POV. Review plz! Oh, and Smeckledorf? she's sorta _meant_ to make u cringe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom/Fenton… bla bla bla. Who rly cares!

Chapter 5

I was to the training ground in a matter of seconds, thanks to modern teleportation. How people do without it, I don't know.

"Hello, Zeke." The guard said as I came in.

"Jack." I said, and nodded my head.

"The MA is waiting for you in his office."

I didn't say anything. Guards were below my status, and I was not expected to say anything. I was almost a Graduate Assassin. You only get guard duty when you're a middle-class student. We were trained in guns, hand-to-hand combat, and much, much, more. My specialty is hand-to-hand combat.

I got to the MA's office building and went and stood in the secretary's office. Feet just farther apart then mmy shoulders, hands clasped behind my back. I stared at the wall, my face expressionless, waiting for her to come in.

My hearing picked up a sound of something being moved, and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a hole appear in the ceiling. I did not move. _Never let your enemy know you know they are there,_ my instructor had said. When I was attacked, I was ready for her.

The secretary jumped down and went into a kick with pinpoint presicion, aiming for my right side. But at the last second I spun to face her and grabbed her leg, spinning and throwing her, my intention to make her crash into the wall. But she was nimble, and landed on her feet. That first move was the only one I thought out. The rest was pure instinct. We went into hand-to-hand combat. She started out with the attacks. High. Low. High. Right. Low. Jump. Left. Jump. Duck. I started to overpower her and I attacked. Right punch. Left punch. Roundhouse kick. Low punch. High blow to the pressure point in her neck. She stumbled. Sweeping roundhouse kick that swept her off her feet. The secretary landed with a thud on the ground.

I went to deliver the final blow, but she caught my wrist and flipped me over her head. I landed lightly on my feet and spun to face her. She was standing, a gun loaded and extended in my direction. Just as she shot, I darted out of the way, and executed a number of flips and jumped up into the hole she had made earlier as a spew of bullets continually shot where I had just been.

After two minutes, the secretary jumped up and said, "You may go in now."

I nodded and silently jumped down. I went to the door to the MA's office and went in.

"Please, sit down Zeke." he said, motioning to a chair.

"No thank you, sir. I would rather stand." I said, assuming the same stance I had taken before the secretary had attacked. _Never trust anyone._ Kira had said. Kira was my roommate. He was also an almost graduate. When we had been assigned our rooms, we were told to switch names with our roomates.

"Very good." The MA said. "I think you are ready."

I did not respond. I wasn't supposed to.

"You will graduate tomorrow night." he said, "With Kira. 7:00 pm sharp. Do _not_ be late."

"I won't be sir." I said.

"Good. Now go back to your school."

"Yes sir." I said, and left.

-END CHAPTER-

A/N: Phew! Glad that's done! sry bout the late update, but i havnt been able 2 get on the computer. R&R plz!


	7. The closet

K, back 2 normal POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Sam, bla bla bla!

Chapter 6

The whole day, Kira didn't come back from the bathroom.

_Something's up_. Danny thought. _I should go check on her._

So he did. He jumped into the janitors closet with Tucker, (he still wasn't on good term with Sam) and said, "Kira went to the bathroom in Current Issues, and hasn't come back yet."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed." Tucker said, "I'm not stupid ya know!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna go check on her." He turned ghost, and floated right through the wall. "See you later Tucker!" he yelled.

Just after Danny left, the janitor opened the door to see Tucker sitting on a box, clutching his PDA in his hands.

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

"Y-yes sir!" Tucker said as he scrambled to his feet and raced out past the man. Or, tried to at least. The janitor was so fat, he bounced right off him! Tucker stopped. "Excuse me sir." He said cautiously, "But I can't get out if you're standing right there."

The janitor stepped aside and roared, "GET OUT! _NOW_!!!!"

Tucker races out, scared out of his mind, to find Sam.

-END CHAPTER-

A/N: well, there ya go. Sry its so short, but waddaya expect?


End file.
